One Shot:The Wedding
by xSassyJane
Summary: This is it. This is their wedding day. Before every wedding you have to have the bachelor/bachelorette parties right? TXG R&R please!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.

**One Shot:The Wedding**.

* * *

November 21st 11am- Troy and Gabriella's apartment.

Gabriella was the first to wake on that Saturday morning. Today was the day of Troy and Gabriella's bachelor and bachelorette parties. Both had plans with their respective friends, Gabriella's starting earlier then Troy's. Gabriella had decided a long time ago that her bachelorette party would not be the night before her wedding because she did not want to be anyway hung over for her own wedding. And so she decided for Troy as well.

Another thing that had to be decided was where said parties would take place. Like the wedding itself, they had to decide between getting people to fly to or from Albuquerque. In the end, both thought there were more places to choose from in Los Angeles so Troy's parents, Gabriella's mother and their close friends. They remained in great contact with their high school group with frequent visits, daily phone calls and constant text messages. They all arrived Thursday evening and relaxed on Friday, as if in preparation for Saturday's activities.

Gabriella's plans were a spa day with her mother, soon-to-be mother in law, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi then dinner with them and some of her LA friends and a night on the town.

Troy's plans were quite similar. He is going to hang out with his dad, Chad, Zeke and Jason around mid-afternoon then dinner then get completely wasted. Ryan would have been in tow but his work only allows him time to come for the wedding therefore missing the festivities.

Gabriella padded into the bathroom to have a shower then headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. As she was pouring milk onto her cereal when she hear another pair of feet slowly walking towards her.

"Morning Troy."

Troy strolled over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I was wondering where you were." He mumbled sleepily before getting himself a bowl and filling it with Lucky Charms. "What time are you meeting everyone at?" He asked as he sat across from her at their small kitchen table.

Gabriella finished chewing before she answered him. "I'm heading over to their hotel around noon. We'll probably grab a coffee on the way to the spa. Did you decide where you're taking the guys?"

Troy nodded. "I'm thinking the golf club. Or dirt biking. Dad would probably complain about his back for weeks if we went dirt biking though."

Gabriella giggled as she stood up and quickly washed her dish. "Well, I'm sure they'll all love golfing. I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Can I watch?" Troy asked, smirking as she walked out of the kitchen.

"No."

* * *

Gabriella led the pack as they walked into La Petite Retreat day spa. Sharpay took the lead as she had booked the day for Gabriella, arguing that the bride never plans her own bachelorette party. They were then lead to a private changing room, lined with cubicles on one side and hands on the other. They were each given soft terry robes and white flip flops and were given instructions of where to go when they were ready.

The first part of their day was a massage of their choice from the selection available. They were split into three groups Gabriella and Sharpay, her maid of honour, in one room, Maria and Lucille in another and Taylor and Kelsi in the last.

Gabriella and Sharpay both chose the Warm Stone treatment and settled on their stomachs on the massage beds, their towels tucked in, covering their hips to mid calf. Two young women came in and began the soothing process.

After an hour, all six of them were finished and heading towards the mani/pedi room. They weren't getting the colors for the wedding today because it wouldn't look fresh on the day and according to Sandy, looking fresh on the day is more than just your face. So they were getting colors to match the outfits they are planning to wear for their evening festivities. Gabriella chose black, both Lucille and Maria chose a classic red, Taylor chose a nude color, Kelsi decided on a French manicure and Sharpay, of course, went with pink. They took their seats and followed the manicurists' instructions. They were each offered a glass of champagne, red or white wine, juice or water. Since all of them were in a celebratory mood, they all asked for champagne, toasting to Gabriella of course.

They all relaxed back, chatting wildly about their massages, the upcoming nuptials and to Gabriella's chagrin, the honeymoon. Gabriella had to admit, it was starting to sink in that she was getting married in three days. She wouldn't say she was getting cold feet, she was one hundred percent sure that Troy was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but she was nervous. She had faith in Sandy and that everything would go as planned. She had actually invited Sandy to her party, but Sandy was booked all day with meeting a new couple and an evening wedding and would not have been able to make it. Gabriella tried to kick those unnecessary nerves away, the bubbles from the champagne helping a bit. She relaxed back into her seat, listened to the conversations around her and took a breath.

* * *

Troy met his father and friends at their hotel around one before heading to Brookside Golf Club. Troy had a connection with the club as a lot of team lunches were held there and they were often given time on the course. When he had called to arranged it that morning, they offered him a great deal, lunch and 18-hole golf. Troy immediately agreed, knowing their food would satisfy his bachelor party.

He parked near the door and the five bundled out of his car. Chad, being the always hungry person he was, had complained for most of the fifteen minute journey that he was starving, so Troy parked as near as he could get. They strolled in and Troy met Claudia, who regularly worked there and had met Troy quite often, at the reception desk. She told him to go ahead in to the restaurant and when they were done to go to the shop to get clubs, golf balls and such. Jack, Chad, Zeke and Jason followed Troy into the restaurant and to their booth near the back.

"Finally! Food!" Chad exclaimed as he slid into the booth, menus being placed down in front of them.

"Jesus Chad, did you not eat enough at breakfast?" Jack muttered, recalling that morning. Breakfast finished serving at ten thirty so they all decided to get up at ten and go down for breakfast together. The women went mostly for the fruit and yogurt as there was such a wide variety, while the men went for, well, everything. But of course, Chad trumped them all by getting at least three servings of everything.

"Hey, I resent that. We are paying to be fed, why not take advantage of that?"

"Dude, you are such a pig." Troy said, picking up his menu, even though he knew he was going to have a burger. It's what he always has there. "So what are you guys thinking?"

After a short discussion of what everyone was ordering, they gave their requests to the waiter and order some beers, to get them in the mood. Their food came not too long after and they dug in.

When they all began slowing their eating Chad spoke up. "Now Jack, we understand that in your old age, you might not be able to hold your liquor as well as you used to so, if you think you're going overboard..." Everyone laughed while Jack mock-glared at him.

"I can hold my liquor very well thanks Danforth. How late are you guys planning on staying out?"

Troy answered this question. "Well we're getting dinner at like eight so we'll probably go out around nine thirty or ten, then... see where we go from there."

"Basically til an ungodly hour." Zeke piped in, taking a chug from his bottle of beer. "And some of that time will probably be spent in a strip club or two."

"Whoa, strip club?! When was that decided?" Troy asked.

"Dude!" Chad said, stunned. "It's your bachelor party, you gotta go to a strip club!"

"Em, no! I don't want to go to a strip club and, no offence Dad, but especially not with my dad!"

"None taken." Jack murmured.

"Dude, come on, Gabriella isn't going to call off the wedding if you go to a strip club. God knows Sharpay probably ordered some male strippers. It would be wrong of us not to go."

"Gabriella has nothing to do with it. I want to go out, eat with my dad and my friends, the get shitfaced. But no strippers." Chad went to protest but Troy cut in before he could speak. "And do you really think Taylor would appreciate you trying to force me into a strip club?"

Chad was about to speak but he sighed defeated. "I'll shut up." They all laughed and finished their meals with the occasional chit chat between bites.

Once they finished up, Troy led them to the store where he met Jeff, the usual store employee. He knew his stuff and kitted the guys out with all the necessities. Once decked out, they grabbed a large golf cart and headed for the first hole.

* * *

After the ladies got their nails done, they got wonderful facials and then headed for a relaxing late lunch at the Ivy. By now it was 5pm and Gabriella was dropping her party back to their hotel so they could relax a little before getting ready for dinner. Gabriella eventually arrived back to her quiet apartment, sensing Troy was still out with his dad and the guys. Gabriella decided she would make use of the peace and ran herself a hot bubble bath. It was rare for Gabriella to get a bath to herself, as Troy had a tendency to join her. Not that she always minded. She had poured herself a glass of wine while the water was running and put Micheal Bublè on her iPod and into the dock, letting his voice flow through the otherwise silent apartment. She disrobed herself, put a thick towel on the heater and slowly immersed herself into the water. She had set an alarm for forty minutes so she didn't end up rushing to get ready. As she sipped her wine, she thought about what Troy would be up to. Golfing obviously but he would probably come home just as she was leaving, knowing he only needed like 20 minutes to shower and get dressed.

She closed her eyes, took a nice deep breath and relaxed down into the water, letting it flow around her.

* * *

The men just reached the eighteenth hole, all getting tired, all quite sweaty. For November it was still very hot out, usually in the eighties. The competition was high, everyone only separated by a few. Troy and Jack were neck in neck, so this hole was very important.

Zeke, Jason and Chad had already taken their shots, none getting a hole in one, but only Jason went over par. It was Jack's turn next and he was carefully think about what club he would use. After Troy made a childish tick-tock noise, Jack picked and teed up his ball. He took a minute to line up his shot, pulled back and swung. He waited as the ball soared through the air, landing about twenty metres from the hole.

"Ohh, tough luck pops. Why don't you go try get it in the hole while I set myself up?" Troy smirked. Troy had been constructing a plan in his head while his father was taking his turn and if it went well, Troy could get the ball metres from, if not in, the hole. His father trudged on while Troy teed himself up, picked his club and watched as father hit the ball towards the whole, narrowly missing it, but making it go down a light slope. From a distance, Troy could see his father curse and stomp towards the ball, knowing he is going to have to go over par to get it in. He hits the ball gently enough so it doesn't go past the hole but hard enough to get it up the slope. Once up the slope, a gentle tap was needed and the ball was sunk. "Good job Dad! You got it in!" Jack glared at Troy from afar then gathered the ball and headed back to where Jason, Zeke and Chad were waiting. "Get ready boys, this is gonna be a good one."

Troy lined himself up in a similar fashion then whacked the ball, sending it flying through the air with incredible speed. Troy sucked in a breath, praying his plan was executed perfectly. The ball began to descend slowly landing about one meter away from the hole. "Yes!" Troy yelled triumphantly. Even though he hadn't gotten it in the hole, it was clear that Troy had won the game. For good measure, Troy went to the ball and tapped it into the hole, effectively winning. He jogged back up to his dad, who had his arms crossed angrily. "Aw, come on Dad. Remember what you taught use about sportsmanship. Not letting your opponent know their win affects you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Sore loser." Chad coughed jokingly, making them all laugh, except Jack. "Come on Jack, get over it. Do we need to start drinking earlier to get you in a jolly mood?"

Jack shook his head before collecting his belongings and patting Troy on the back. "Congratulations. Just don't tell your mother I lost."

"Why shouldn't I brag my win?"

"Because I'm still your father and what I say goes."

"Okay crazy. So I'll drop you guys back to the hotel then meet you at Panera around eight?"

They all nodded and headed back to return their clubs.

* * *

By the time Troy got home at 7pm, Gabriella was just putting the finishing touches of makeup on her face. "Babe? I'm home!"

"In the bedroom!" Gabriella called back. Troy strolled towards the bedroom, hoping she wouldn't be ready but to his dismay, she was fully dressed. Her hair was curly and in a low side ponytail. Her dress was blue chiffon with a sequined bust with a ruffle down the front and it was very short, in Troy's opinion. She was wearing multiple silver bangles on her left arm, shining with her white gold engagement ring and her shoes were her new pair of Christian Louboutins. They were blue, glittery peep toe heels with the tell-tale red sole. Her eyes were smoky with glittery black liner, her lips a gentle, glossy pink and her cheeks highlighted with a bronze blush.

"Whoa, looking good babe. Hope you aren't going to any strip clubs or anything." Troy gently kissed her cheek, in fear of being given out to for ruining her makeup.

"God no, are you? And is that anyway to greet your fiancé who you haven't seen alllllllll day?"

Troy laughed and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "No strip clubs for me. I made Chad promise."

"Good. Ok, I have to go, try not to stay out all night?"

"I'll try but I can't be held responsible."

"I love you." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy briefly before pulling back. "And you need a shower. See you later."

"Hey, that was a shit hug!" Troy could hear Gabriella giggle as she walked out the front door. Troy smiled before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Roughly nine hours later, Gabriella walked, well stumbled, into her apartment. "Tro-oy!" Gabriella yelled in a sing-song voice, laughing when she didn't get a response. She kicked her shoes off her feet and they thumped off the back of the couch, something Gabriella would probably regret doing when she's sobered up. In total, her and her party of eleven had hit up six different clubs, drunk an ungodly amount of alcohol and danced their asses off. Maria and Lucille left the party around one am, knowing the party wouldn't be ending soon. And they were quite correct.

Gabriella swayed as she walked to the bedroom, awkwardly pulling at the zipper of her dress. Eventually, she got it down and she shimmied out of it. She grabbed a makeup wipe from her vanity table and began rubbing her face, not doing a great job but getting most of her makeup off. Too lazy to get pyjamas from her closet, she climbed into bed in her underwear and fell asleep almost instantly.

About an hour later, the front door opened again and Troy practically fell in the door. While trying to take his shoes off, he tripped and landed with a thud on the floor. He groaned at the slight pain in his left arm before laughing at his stupidity. He slowly got back to his feet and in a similar fashion to Gabriella, began to remove his clothes while walking. By the time he reached the bedroom his shirt had been discarded somewhere in the hallway and he was struggling with his belt. Getting frustrated, he just pulled his pants off, forgetting about the belt. He noticed Gabriella's sleeping form and even in his drunken state, he quietened down and crawled onto their bed and was immediately asleep.

The next afternoon, Gabriella awoke to the sound of someone heaving their guts up. She turned to her right to see Troy wasn't there. She stretched and groaned, the throbbing in her head finally hitting her. The toilet flushed and Troy came back into the bedroom moments later.

"Hey, did I wake you?" He said quietly, knowing if her headache was as bad as his, quiet was the only way to go.

"Kinda but it's ok. What time is it?"

Troy submerged himself under the covers again, pulling Gabriella to him before glancing at the clock behind her. "Two thirty."

"Whoa, I barely even remember coming in last night."

"I'm guessing you got completely pissed last night?"

"You can't judge, I was home before you."

"I'm not judging, I just remember your shoes were like flung at the couch when I came in."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Shit, I hope they're ok."

Troy laughed against Gabriella's hair and closed his eyes. "They are shoes. Don't have feelings."

"I should go get them." Gabriella tried to sit up but Troy's arm kept her down. "Troy, let me up."

"No. Let's go back asleep, they'll still be there. Relax."

Gabriella was about to protest when a long yawn escaped from her mouth. "Ok, just a little while longer."

In a matter of minutes, both were fast asleep for another few hours until they were awoken again by the phone ringing.

"Troy, get it." Gabriella mumbled sleepily.

"No, you."

"It's on your side."

Troy sighed and rolled over, picking up the offending object. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie."

"Oh, hi Mom."

"Were you still sleeping?"

"Kinda."

"What time did you go home at?"

"I dunno, like... five. I don't really remember."

"I'd give you grief but it was your bachelor party."

"Thanks Mom."

"Ok, just calling to make sure you got home. Gabriella's ok too yes?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Alright sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Mom."

Lucille said her goodbyes and Troy dropped the phone on the floor, too lazy to put it back on the receiver.

"We should get up Troy, it's nearly five."

"No, I'm still tired."

"Troy, you've missed two meals, how are you not starving?"

"Well, now that you mentioned food, I'm hungry."

"Ok, well let's get up and see what we've got to eat."

"Let's get Chinese."

"Now? I was thinking like a super late brunch, then get takeout later."

"Sure, but do you really wanna cook?"

"Depends on what's there. Come on, get up."

"Ok, ok." Gabriella got out of bed and grabbed one of Troy's old shirts, slipping it over her head as she walked. "God, making me get up and ruining the nice view, don't you love me at all?" Gabriella smiled over her shoulder and walked into their kitchen, the sunlight only sort of stinging her eyes.

* * *

November 24th 9am- The Montez House, Albuquerque.

Gabriella woke up in her old bedroom and smiled brightly. Today is the day she gets married. Being very traditional and slightly superstitious, Gabriella didn't spend the night with Troy, against his wishes, because the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding. All the items necessary for the bridal party were in Maria's house. She sat up and grabbed her phone, sending a quick text to Troy.

'_hi babe,just woke up,can't wait 2 c 'll b married in a few hours =] xxx'_

Gabriella swung her legs over the side of her bed and began walking out of the room when her phone buzzed. She rushed back to her bedside table to get it and read the text waiting for her.

'_can't wait either baby.i love u x'_

Gabriella grinned and turned around to leave her room, phone in hand this time. She walked downstairs to the smell of freshly made coffee and food. Lots of food. "Morning Mama!" Gabriella said cheerfully as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Good morning mija. Hungry?"

"Yes! Well I think so. It's either hunger or nausea."

Maria smiled and piled bacon, eggs, and toast onto a plate before setting it down in front of Gabriella, along with a glass of juice and a cup of coffee. "My baby is getting married today." Maria said wistfully, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. Gabriella leaned into her mother's side as she ate, feeling very content.

Gabriella looked up when she heard a gentle sniffle to see her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mama, don't cry! You'll start me off and then I'll never get ready in time."

Maria laughed and wrapped her arms around Gabriella. "I'm sorry mija. I'm so happy for you and I'm sure Papi is very proud of you."

Gabriella tightened her arms around her mom, the mention of her father making her smile sadly. "I hope so."

Maria pulled back and placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders, looking her dead in the eye. "I know so. Now eat up. I'll call Sharpay and Taylor and get them over here."

"Ok Mama." Maria left the room to retrieve the phone and Gabriella took a sip of her steaming coffee. She rested it on the table and sighed happily. Today is going to be the best day of her life.

* * *

November 24th 9:15am- The Bolton House, Albuquerque.

A few blocks over, Troy was awoken by Gabriella's text, getting butterflies immediately after reading it. He left his childhood bedroom and walked sleepily into the kitchen, seeing his mother at the stove and his father reading the paper, a sight he was used to seeing when he was growing up. "Morning."

"Morning son." His dad said, looking up from his paper for a moment.

Troy went over to his mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good morning sweetie! Chocolate chip pancakes good?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good! There's coffee in the pot, just made it."

"Awesome."

Lucille glanced at Jack and they shared a knowing glance. "So...are you excited?" Lucille asked.

"About the wedding?"

"No, Troy, about the next basketball game." Lucille said deadpan. "Of course the wedding!!"

"Sorry, jeez! And yeah I'm stoked. Really nervous, but stoked."

"Good. Maria sent me a text, Gabriella hasn't stopped smiling since she woke up."

Troy spun around. "Really? Gabi texted me when she woke up, she's excited too."

"I'm glad. You guys deserve a good day." Lucille said as she placed a plate of pancakes in the centre of the table. "Dig in." Both Troy and Jack reached over and started stacking pancakes on their plate. "Troy, what time is Sandy getting here at?"

Troy finished his mouthful of pancake before answering. "Em, I think she is gonna swing by Gabi's first and make sure they're under way then come over here for a little while, then head back to Gabi. So I don't know, could be an hour or two."

"So you should call Chad and Zeke and tell them to be here around then."

"I will Mom, relax. I don't have to spend hours getting ready like Gabriella. I'll shower, shave and get dressed and I'm pretty much ready to go. The wedding's not til two. I've got some time."

"Ok, ok. But let them know when they need to be here. Now."

"Alright, can I finish eating first?" Troy said, mock angrily, smiling sheepishly when his mother looked at him sternly.

"Eat up."

* * *

November 24th 11am- The Montez House, Albuquerque.

Sandy entered the Montez household at eleven just to make sure they were starting to get ready. She was greeted by Maria, who kindly offered her a cup of coffee but she declined, explaining that she was only here for a little while then she was going to check on Troy.

"So Sharpay and Taylor are showering and Gabriella is...?"

"Gabriella just got out of the shower, she's just throwing on something so we can do her hair and makeup before she puts on her dress."

"Ok, and Sharpay and Taylor will be doing the same I assume?"

"Yep. One of the showers just turned off so I'd say Taylor is done."

"Alrighty, well I just want to say hi to Gabriella then I'll be on my way."

"She should be down in a minute. So you're going to Troy now, then coming back here to make sure everything's ready to get to the church."

"That's the plan. The church is being set up as we speak, I might actually pass along there, just to check on it. I have an assistant there who'll call me if anything goes wrong, but I think we are in for plain sailing."

"Good to hear. And everything for the reception?"

"That is will start with being cleaned in about an hour then it will be prepared. The photographer just landed. The florist should be here in about two hours, the flowers are all in water for now, we'll show Gabriella then bring them to the church. Em... I'm pretty sure everything is going to schedule."

"Hi Sandy, I didn't know you were here yet." Gabriella said as she bounded into the living room in track shorts and one of Troy's shirts.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm actually leaving for a while, just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm great! Are you going to see Troy now?"

"Yes and no I will not give him a message for you."

Gabriella pouted. "How did you know?"

"Gabriella, darling, I'm a wedding planner, I know these things. Start getting ready and I'll be back in around and hour or so. Bye!"

"Bye Sandy." Sandy left with a wave and Gabriella turned to her mother. "Ok, Shar and Tay are out of the shower, I think we are starting with hair. Do you want to go for your shower now then by the time you get out, someone will be able to do your hair."

Maria smiled. "Ok sweetie. Shout if you need any help." Maria wrapped her arm around Gabriella's shoulder as the pair walked upstairs. Maria walked into her room and Gabriella into her own.

Sharpay and Taylor were sitting in Gabriella's room, setting up everything. "Oh, hey Gabs, you ready to get beautified?" Sharpay said, giggling as Gabriella's face brightened. "Ok, sit down. Did you decide how you want your hair?"

"Down, definitely. Curly."

"Ok, that can be done. What about our hair?"

"Oh, you guys can decide on th-..."

"No." Taylor interrupted. "This is your day, we will wear our hair how you want us to wear it."

"Em, ok... down and...curly too."

"Ok, sounds good!"

They spent the next two hours doing each other's hair then they each did their makeup respectively. Maria came in around half way through and got her hair done by Sharpay before leaving to get dressed and put her own makeup on.

Sharpay and Taylor went to get dressed in the guest rooms and left Gabriella to get everything ready. She needed help putting her dress on so she was going to wait for everyone else to be ready first. She took off her lazing about clothes and changed into her white lace underwear and put her robe on over. Just as Sharpay and Taylor walked back into her room, there was a knock on the door.

"Mom! Can you-..?"

"I got it sweetie!"

Taylor was unzipping the dress bag when Gabriella turned around. "Ready?"

"Yup."

Taylor carefully lifted the dress out of the bag and took it off the hanger. Gabriella slipped her robe off and with Taylor and Sharpay's help, they lifted the dress over her head and gently pulled it down her body. Sharpay fussed with making sure everything was pulled down and straightened out while Taylor gently did up the button, rubbing Gabriella's arms when she finished. "How do you feel?" She asked as she got Gabriella's shoes out of the box and directed her to sit down.

"I don't know how to explain it. I feel like throwing up and jumping up and down at the same time. And I think at any random moment I will start crying so beware."

"It's ok if you do. One, it's your wedding day and two, I used waterproof mascara, just in case." Sharpay announced as she helped Gabriella put on her jewellery.

Gabriella laughed. "Smart thinking!"

"Gabriella!" She heard her mom call. "Sandy is here with the flowers!"

Gabriella stood up and opened her door to respond. "Come on up, I'm dressed!" They heard footsteps and waited for Sandy and Maria to come in. "Hi!"

"Oh Gabriella darling, you look wonderful. I have your flowers here. Just want you to give them a check and I'll have them brought to the church."

"Sure!" Sandy placed a large box on Gabriella's couch and opened it, gently pulling a bouquet of white lilies and pink roses wrapped tightly with a light pink bow. "Oh my god, those are beautiful."

"They're ok? They are all the same size, all in perfect condition."

"Yes they're amazing!"

"Great, Troy thought so too."

Gabriella perked up. "Troy saw them?"

"Bad move Sandy." Sharpay muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, making them laugh.

"Yes Gabriella, Troy saw them. Now keep getting ready! Only one hour to go and we need to get you to the church in about forty five minutes."

"Ok, what time is Troy getting there at?"

"Don't worry about Troy. I have everything under control. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye!"

Maria left to show Sandy out and Sharpay and Taylor continued checking everything was right.

"Do you have your something borrowed and all that stuff?" Taylor asked.

"Yep. My mom's earrings are something old, my dress is my something new, this bracelet is borrowed from Lucille and my garter is blue."

"Ooh, kinky." Sharpay said playfully, making Gabriella laugh.

* * *

Half an hour later, Troy was pacing. He was in a little back room in the church with his parents, Chad and Zeke. He was nervous now. All these different thoughts were running through his head. Would Gabriella change her mind? Would something go wrong? He was terrified.

"Dude if you keep pacing like that you're gonna ruin your shoes."

"I can't help it! What if she gets second thoughts and like runs away?"

"Troy, I've been in contact with Maria all day, Gabriella is hyper. Stop worrying." Lucille added, trying to get Troy to calm down.

"Yeah she might be hyper now and then she'll get here and realised that I'm not worth it and get the car to drive away."

"Troy." Jack said sternly. "Gabriella _wants _to marry you. She's gonna get here and you're gonna have to wait a little while then you'll see her and you'll be fine. Trust me."

Lucille stood up and went to the door. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Dude do you want some water or something? Me and Chad can go look for some."

"Yes, please do."

"Alright, we'll be back." Chad and Zeke left, leaving just Troy and Jack.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"You...did you feel like this before you got married?"

"Of course I did. It's totally normal son. You're nervous, but everything will be fine. I promise."

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent Troy. So calm down!"

"Ok, ok I will." Troy took a deep breath and sat down across from Jack.

* * *

Gabriella arrived at the church fifteen minutes before the wedding was set to begin. They were in a slightly larger room then Troy. At the moment, Sandy, Maria, Lucille, Sharpay and Taylor were all in there with Gabriella, making sure everything was right.

"Ok, Gabriella, five minutes left. Troy is up there, Chad and Zeke and hanging around outside with Jack, all the guests have arrived, the photographer is here, the flowers are ready. So we'll be getting this show on the road in a matter of minutes." Sandy said, smiling at the clearly nervous Gabriella.

"Ok." Sandy nodded and left the room to talk to the men about what was to happen. "Mama what if he changed his mind?"

"Mija, he hasn't and he never will. Ok?"

Gabriella merely nodded, her hands shaking lightly. "Gabriella sweetheart." Lucille said gently. "Troy has been doing the exact same thing for the past hour. He's terrified that you changed _your _mind."

"What? That's so stupid, of course I haven't changed my mind."

"Yeah, well neither has he, alright?"

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Ok. You guys are right."

There was a knock on the door. "Gabriella, are you ready to go?" Sandy asked.

Gabriella's eyes widened. This is it. "Yeah."

"Ok, let's go then."

Maria and Lucille kissed Gabriella on the cheek before hurrying to their seats. Taylor walked out first with Zeke, then Sharpay with Chad.

Jack, who Gabriella had asked to give her away, looked to her before they left the room. "Are you ready?" Gabriella looked up at him and nodded swiftly. "Ok. Let's go."

Gabriella and Jack left the room and walked to the entrance of the church. The music started playing and everyone stood up. Taylor and Zeke went down the aisle first, followed by Sharpay and Chad and finally, Gabriella and Jack. They reached the end of the aisle, Gabriella's eyes on Troy's the whole time.

Gabriella stepped up onto the altar and gave her flowers to Sharpay before returning to look at Troy. He winked at her and Gabriella giggled quietly.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. In this holy estate these two people present now come to be joined. If any person can show why this couple cannot be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The church remained silent, only the occasionally sniffle from who Gabriella assumed was their mothers.

"Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse til death do you part?"

Troy smiled and looked Gabriella straight in the eye. "I do."

"And do you, Gabriella Anne Montez, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse til death do you part?"

Gabriella sniffled and looked at Troy with tears in her eye. "I do."

"Troy, in placing this ring on her finger, you pledge your love and it shall be a symbol of your unity." The minister said as Troy carefully accepted the ring from Chad and slipped it onto Gabriella's finger.

"Gabriella, in placing this ring on his finger, you pledge your love and it shall be a symbol of your unity." Gabriella did the same as Troy and slowly put the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Troy and Gabriella both grinned wildly as Troy pulled Gabriella close. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as everyone cheered around them. Gabriella pulled back first. "I love you." She whispered. Troy responded in another gentle kiss. They turned to the crowd and walked down the aisle and left the church, broad smiles on both their faces.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was making their way into the main ballroom of the Four Seasons Hotel. The room had a large dance floor and a small stage for the band and DJ at the back. There was one long, straight table where the newlyweds, the parents, the bridesmaids and groomsmen were sitting and about eight medium sized circular tables in the room. Everyone was finding their seats, talking amongst themselves. Troy and Gabriella were sitting in their place already having gotten there earlier then everyone else. They politely said hi to anyone that passed but they were really stuck in their own world. Eventually, everyone found their place and the menus were brought out. There were about twenty waiters and waitresses working, so everyone's orders were placed at roughly the same time.

The food came out and there was a great buzz in the room. From their place, Troy and Gabriella could see almost every table and everyone was submerged in conversations, laughing and having a good time, which was very important to them. They enjoyed their meal and drinks immensely, talking with everyone at their table. Finally, everyone finished eating and before they cut the cake, the speeches were going to be made. Sharpay and Chad had been debating for the past month on who should go first and it was decided that Sharpay would.

Sharpay knocked on her glass and stood up, everyone's attention immediately turning to her. "Hi everybody, my name is Sharpay, Gabriella's maid of honour and I, first of all, want to thank all of you for coming and making their special day even better." Everyone clapped for a moment then let Sharpay continue. "I've known Gabriella and Troy for like ever and since high school, we were all saying that they would be the first to get married and what do you know, they were!" Everyone laughed briefly. "I honestly don't think there is anyone better suited for them except each other. They've always been perfect, more Gabriella then Troy obviously. I am so truly happy for them that they've lasted this long and I know they'll last forever. Good luck Gabriella, I think you need it." Everyone laughed again as Troy pinched Sharpay's arm. "I love you guys. Thank you."

Everyone clapped again as she sat down, but not without a hug from Troy and Gabriella. She passed the microphone to Chad, who stood up next.

"Hi guys, I'm Chad, the best man. The same as Sharpay, thank you for coming, we were all shocked that they actually made friends in LA. I've known Troy since we were like 3 and Gabriella since first grade and they've always shown signs of having a relationship. I remember how nervous Hoops was the day he was going to ask Gabriella out. He was pacing the gym and like talking to himself. But thank god he got the guts to do it because they are here today, married and happy and that's all I want for my best friends. You better not let this one get away Troy. And yes Gabriella, I agree with Sharpay, you need some luck to put up with him." Troy pouted playfully and Gabriella kissed his cheek. "You guys are great and be good on the honeymoon!" Everyone laughed and raised their glasses before Troy and Gabriella stood up and walked over to the cake.

After the cake was cut and passed out to the crowd, the music started. For two hours, it was a live band playing classic wedding songs and then for the rest of the evening it was a DJ playing a mix between new and old. Troy and Gabriella had their first dance to 'Everything' by Micheal Bublè and Jack and Gabriella danced the father-daughter dance together. Everyone danced and mingled and had a great time.

At the end of it all, Troy carried Gabriella up to the hotel suite for the night and they had their own private party.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok so this could have been out earlier but I got lazy after I posted the first one and then school started and I couldn't stay up until 3am to write so it got pushed to the back burner but I'm off sick so I decided to write it. I'm pretty happy with it, I did kinda,sorta rush the end but I hope you guys like it. I got a pretty good response to the last one, a lot of people favourited and alerted, not a whole lot of reviews but I can deal. But pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please review this one. I'll send Zac Efron to do the booty dance for you ;)

Links for all Gabriella's outfits are in my profile, it took me FOREVER to decide on Gabriella's wedding dress so tell me what you thought if ya want!!

Love and hugs, Jane xoxo


End file.
